Dino World
by ian.cotterill.56
Summary: When visitors at a Dinosaur Theme Park Island go missing, WOOHP sends Sam, Clover and Alex as undercover tourists to investigate. As their search progresses, they find themselves facing peril as they confront ferocious robot dinosaurs and a mad super-computer with a dastardly plan for the entire planet!
1. Prologue

**The author of this story would like to thank fellow 'Totally Spies' ****writer jettmanas, who was kind enough to create some new cover-art for this adventure.**

* * *

Doctor Malcolm Grant was not having a good day. In fact, it currently looked set to become his last.

Panting, sweating, his legs aching like mad, he was running for his very life, trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and the creature hunting him. But even as he pushed his way through the thick foliage of the jurassic-like jungle surrounding him, he knew deep down that he stood little chance of survival. The thing on his tail was a natural hunter and considerably faster and more ferocious than the most fearsome lion on Earth.

"Some holiday this turned out to be!" Grant fumed as he ducked to avoid a low branch that almost knocked his leather hat right off his head. As he pressed on, some thorns caught on his shirt and he had to tear himself free, counting himself lucky that none of the plants on this island were deadly. The real danger lay with the unnatural creatures that were currently intent on devouring him.

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes just behind Grant, followed by an unnerving sound like an alligator gnashing its teeth. Instinctively, Grant reached for the bottle of water attached to his belt and held it out like it was a weapon, just as his predator leapt out of the bushes towards him, barring the sharp teeth set in its long jaws and raising its clawed hands for the kill. With a startled cry, Grant quickly squirted the contents of the water right into the creature's mouth, before it had a chance to pounce on him. There was a terrific display of sparks and the creature reeled back, shaking its head back and forth as some smoke began to emerge from its mouth.

Seizing his chance, Grant made a run for it, hoping to lose the creature before it had a chance to recover. Of course, for all he knew, there could be more of the beasts on his tail, all too eager to put an end to his currently-miserable existence. But he knew he could not afford to give up. He had to find some way of contacting the outside world and warn them of the dangers on this horrific island.

But as he pushed through the last of the plants in front of him, he had to skid to a halt as he realised he had just reached the edge of a steep cliff, that overlooked a fast-flowing ravine below. Grant gulped as he realised he had no chance of turning back now. He also had no idea of how deep the water below was, how rocky it was or what kind of dangers awaited him below. But as the leaves began to rustle again behind him, he knew he had to take a chance.

As the Velociraptor pushed its way through the dense jungle and prepared to charge, Malcolm Grant took a deep breath and jumped.


	2. A Stormy Beginning

KRA-KOOOM!

With a start, Clover woke up and shoot up in her bed, startled by the loud noise that had so rudely woken her up.

"Hey, what's going on around here?" she grumbled as she put on her dressing gown and slippers and marched out of her bedroom. "I hope it's not Alex's cappuccino maker or Normy barging in with one of his video games again."

As she entered the penthouse living room, she saw Sam sitting on the sofa, looking out through the window. Outside, the clouds were dark and thundery, with terrific flashes of lightning and buckets of rain heaving down all over the place.

"Morning Clover," said Sam a little sleepily. "Guess you got woken up by the lightning too, huh?"

"To say the least. I thought the storm wasn't going to hit us until tomorrow," muttered Clover.

"Yeah, well it's arrived a bit early," said Sam. "Guess we're stuck indoors for the day."

A few seconds later, a yawning Alex entered the room with Oinky, her pet pig, trotting by her side.

"Man, the weather looks really wild today," she said, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "It sure looks downbeat out there, doesn't it?"

"You're telling me," sighed Clover as she slumped onto the sofa. "I was hoping to do some shopping for new clothes today and try and get myself a date while I'm about it. Now I'll have to put all my plans on hold. Some weekend this is going to turn out to be."

"Never mind, Clover," said Sam. "We can still do things like watch a movie or something. The day doesn't have to be a complete washout."

There was another flash of lightning and all the lights in the room went out, plunging the place into darkness.

"Oh great, the power's gone!" whined Alex. "Now we can't even watch the telly!"

"Oh this is terrific," groused Clover. "No shopping, no dating and no telly! This day is totally going to be dullsville!"

There was another dazzling flash of lightning and when it cleared, the girls and Oinky had vanished from the room, apparently into thin air!

Of course, in actuality, the spies had just been woohped and were currently sliding down the tube straight to Jerry's office at WOOHP Headquarters.

"Morning, Superspies," said Jerry cheerily as his top agents were deposited on the sofa in front of him, with Oinky landing on Alex's lap. "Nice of you to get here in a _flash_. Get it? Lightning? Flash?"

"Yeah, haha, very funny, Jerry," groaned Clover as she and the others straightened themselves out. "I hope that you've haven't just woohped us to hear that lame joke."

"As a matter of fact, Clover, I do have a rather important assignment for the three of you," said Jerry. "I need you girls to investigate a new theme park that has recently opened on a island in the Caribbean."

"A theme park? Boy, that sounds like a fun mission," said Alex excitedly.

"Hopefully not too exciting, Alex," said Jerry seriously. "You see, a noticeable number of visitors to the island, scientists mainly, seem to have disappeared and the park's owner, Mr Simon Hammond, is denying to the authorities that they had ever arrived."

"And you think he may have abducted them for some reason?" asked Sam.

"It's a distinct possibility, which is why I want you three to go undercover among the next group of tourists going there and find out what is happening. Your gadgets are already packed in your backpacks, including Expandable Cable Bungee Belts, a Hologram Projecting Mood Ring, Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses, Trampoline Heels, Yo-yo Lassos and Buzzsaw Wristwatches."

"Sounds great, Jerr," said Alex. "So what's the name of this theme park anyway?

"It's called 'Dino World' and it's supposedly filled with some of the most advanced animatronic displays in the world."

Clover's face paled a little. "Err, Jerry, did you just say 'Dino', as in Dinosaurs?"

"That's right, Clover, the robots in the park are full-size working replicas of real-life Dinosaurs. Now good luck, Superspies. I'll see that Oinky is returned safely back to the penthouse and looked after till you return. I somehow suspect that he would not particularly enjoy being surrounded by large predators with sharp teeth."

"He's not the only one," muttered Clover under her breath.

* * *

And so about an hour or so later, the spies found themselves onboard a first-class passenger plane heading for the 'Dino World' island. As they were going undercover as tourists, the girls had decided to change into the stylish clothes they had picked for Professor Plunkett's first fashion class. Sam wore a yellow, pink and orange dress, a white jacket with light blue cuffs and lapels, and a large light-purple hat; Alex meanwhile had on a red leather jacket, a white shirt with red-trim, a thin black tie that loosely hung under the collar of the shirt, and a short purple skirt; and Clover was wearing a light blue halter dress with a pair of shades perched on her head.

"Wow, this is going to be so cool," smiled Alex as they settled into their seats while the plane began to take-off. "Can you believe it! A Dinosaur theme park! How rad is that?"

"Err hello, Earth to Alex! This isn't a vacation, you know! We're meant to be looking for missing tourists!" said Clover irritably.

Sam looked at Clover inquisitively. "Clover, is there something bothering you about this mission? You've been fairly cranky ever since you've found out what the theme of the park is."

"Sorry," sighed Clover. "It's just I've always had a problem with Dinosaurs, especially ones with sharp teeth. Back when I was in kindergarten, I was once taken on a class trip to a giant Dinosaur model exhibit and all those over-sized lizards kinda freaked me out. They were so lifelike that I thought they'd spring to life and eat me up in one go!"

"Really? You've never mentioned this before," said Alex in surprise.

"Well it's not exactly the kind of thing I like to boast around," admitted Clover. "I'm not as uncomfortable with them as I was back then, but I can still find them a little bit creepy. I just don't want people to think I'm a wimp."

"No one here thinks you're a wimp, Clover," said Sam consolingly. "Lots of people can have a phobia towards that kind of thing."

"Sammy's right Clover," added Alex. "To be honest, I'm hoping we won't be coming across any Dippy-lo-whatchamacallits!"

"Do you mean 'Dilophosaurus', Alex?" prompted Sam.

"That's the one," confirmed Alex with a shiver. "I once watched a Dinosaur movie featuring one and it totally scared me with its venom spit and that flappy fan-thing on its neck! Urgh, even just thinking about it gives me goosebumps."

"Chill, Alex," chuckled Sam. "The real Dilophosaurus didn't have neck frills or venom spit. That was just something the filmmakers added for dramatic effect. Besides, I doubt the Dinosaurs we'll be seeing will be anymore scary than some of the baddies we've had to deal with. Heck, I think Mandy would be more ferocious and hard to cope with than a T-Rex!"

"You've got a point there, Sammy," laughed Clover. "Maybe I'm getting myself worked up over nothing. After putting up with Mandy all these years, taking on some dinosaurs for a few days will be a breeze in comparison!"


	3. Arrival At The Island

The plane journey to 'Dino World' island took a couple of hours, by which time the girls were able to forget their worries and start to enjoy themselves a bit more. They had just finished watching a movie on the inflight entertainment system, when the island came into view of the passenger window.

"Whoa, that is one big island," breather Clover as she gaped at the sight of the vast jurassic forests and jagged mountains that dominated the island that stood isolated in the middle of the vast ocean.

"Hey, I think I can see something moving amongst those trees," said Alex, pointing at the jungle down below them.

Sam got out a pair of binoculars and looked through them in the direction that Alex was pointing.

"Wow, that looks like a whole load of Brontosauruses down there!" she breathed, astonished at the sheer size of the long-necked dinosaurs that were calmly munching on the leaves of the trees. "Jerry wasn't kidding when he said those robots are full-size replicas of the real thing!"

While the girls marvelled at the sight before them, the plane began to make its descent down towards a runway placed on a large jetty that led from the ocean to a small reception area on the shore. As soon as the plane touched down and drew to a halt, a gangplank was attached and the passengers began to disembark. At the bottom, they were greeted by an attractive woman with light-brown skin and long black hair, dressed in an expensive-looking suit and wearing what looked like a bluetooth earpiece in her left ear.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," said the woman with a friendly smile. "My name is Dr. Sarah Dearing, and it gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to 'Dino World'! Here, we strive to give you a real taste of jurassic history, taking you back to a period when dinosaurs were the dominant creatures on the planet and ruled the world! I think I can safely promise each and every one of you the ultimate Dinosaur experience here. We hope you'll enjoy your visit and come to love 'Dino World' as much as we do."

"Sounds cool!" said one little boy excitedly. "But, um, won't the dinosaurs try to eat us all?"

Dearing laughed. "No fear of that! Safety of our guests is our top priority and we wouldn't want a bad review from any of our visitors. All the dinosaur animatronics have an inbuilt inhibitor which prohibits them from causing harm to humans, either indirectly or deliberately. They are also monitored by our advanced 'Dino-Auto-Navigator' computer, nicknamed 'DAN' for short, and he supervises all security on this island to make sure that no danger comes to those on this island."

"Phew that's a relief," said Clover under her breath.

"Now if you would all like to clamber onboard these fully-automatic vehicles," continued Dearing, gesturing to a series of safari-style jeeps placed on the edge of the road that led into the vast jungle, "you'll be taken directly to the reception area connected to the hotel suite where you'll be able to place all your belongings and freshen yourselves up, before your tour begins."

Her speech over, Dearing led the way to the vehicles and clambered onboard the leading one, as visitors started to take their seats on the jeeps.

"Um, where's the steering wheel?" asked Alex as she, Sam and Clover got on the nearest jeep and settled in their seats.

"They don't need them on these jeeps. They must be totally remote-controlled by DAN," answered Sam. She couldn't help but be a little worried by this. Suppose the jeeps broke down in the the middle of the jungle in the middle of a storm or something? As far as Sam was concerned, no option for manual control was a recipe for trouble.

But as the jeeps began moving down the road into the jungle, Sam had to concede that the ride was comfortable and well-driven. As they got further into the dense forest, she saw a Triceratops poke its head out of the foliage to watch with interest the guests that were driving through its territory.

Sam gave a nervous wave to the great beast and it gave a small growling sound that she hoped was it simply saying 'hello'.

Finally the jeeps pulled into a wide clearing dominated a large circular-shaped building, designed to resemble a jungle temple. The moment the vehicles came to a halt, everyone jumped out and made their way with their suitcases through the open double doors of the main entrance and into the reception area. Inside, the reception area looked like an average first-class hotel reception area, only with a skeletal display of some dinosaurs in the centre of the room and a number of dinosaur-themed banners and balloons hanging about the place.

"Just look at this place! Must have cost a fortune getting all this set up!" remarked Clover as she and her friends made their way to the welcome desk.

"Good afternoon, ladies, and welcome to 'Dino World'," said the receptionist pleasantly as he handed them some keys. "You'll find your suite rooms on the first floor. A member of staff will see your luggage is safely delivered there."

"Thanks," said Alex, before turning to Clover. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go for a quick dip in the pool here before we get started."

"Same here," said Clover. "How about you, Sam?"

But Sam wasn't listening. She was busy looking at a large display board showing a map of the island and its different displays, such as a 'Pterodactyl dome' and a 'Mosasaurs aquarium'. What had caught her eye was the largest mountain in the centre of the island, marked 'MOUNT MULDOON - PROHIBITED AREA'.

"Now why is that area out of bounds?" she mused to herself thoughtfully.

* * *

Later on, Sam was still deep in thought by the time she rejoined Alex and Clover, who were happily splashing about in the large heated hotel swimming pool, after first making sure all their rooms were well sorted and their cases properly unpacked.

"Why would they sanction off that whole mountain?" asked Sam as she gently tread water. "It doesn't seem to be particularly hazardous and there don't seem to be any construction sites of any kind there, so why would they want visitors to stay away from there?"

"Hey, you don't suppose that the missing guests might be being held there, could you?" asked Alex, as she slid down a water slide and landed in the water with a loud splash.

"Well I guess it seems a bit too obvious for Mount Muldoon to be a super-villain's HQ," admitted Sam, "but if I were a power-crazed baddie who wanted to hide some kidnapped guests, then that'd probably be the place I'd pick for my hideout, since it's so isolated and everything."

"Well it certainly sounds like the first place we ought to check out," said Clover. "Why don't we try and take a look at the place tomorrow during the tour?"

"Sounds good to me," said Sam. "But first, maybe we ought to check out the computer in the security room of this building. We might be able to learn something there."

"Good idea," said Alex as she picked up a beach ball from the poolside. "But in the meantime, who's up for a game of catch?"

She tossed over the ball, which landed with a splash right in front of Clover.

"Oh, you are so on!" laughed Clover as the three of them cheerily began tossing the ball back and forth between themselves.


	4. Sleuthing Spies

Midnight and all was quiet in the luxurious hotel of Dino World. In the security room, a guard was calmly sitting in a chair with a mug of delicious hot chocolate, calmly watching the security screens that depicted everything that occurred in the building. He was just taking another swig, when something appeared on the middle screen that made him spit out his hot drink in alarm. A Spinosaurus was wandering right through reception!

"What?! How did she get in there?!" the guard spluttered, before darting out of the security room towards reception. No sooner had he left, than the grill covering for the air-vent in the ceiling swung open and Sam, Clover and Alex lowered themselves into the room via their Expandable Cable Bungee Belts.

"Boy, that poor guy sure looked alarmed," chuckled Clover. "He's going to be majorly annoyed when he realises that dinosaur is a fake, courtesy of the Hologram Projecting Mood Ring."

Sam rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Say, did you notice he was wearing an earpiece. I mean, every member of staff we've met here seems to wear them. I wonder if it's important..."

"It's probably just standard equipment here," said Alex as she connected her compowder to the main computer and started checking through the files. "Hey, check this out! According to the compowder, the guest list here has undergone various alterations and some of the security tapes seem to have wiped. It's like they're trying to hide that the missing guests were ever here!"

"That's not all," said Clover as she read the data coming in on the compowder. " That out-of-bounds mountain sure is drawing a lot of power out of the grid here. Now why'd you think they need to turn such a dull rocky hill into a giant battery?"

"I don't know," said Sam, "but I doubt it's all for some new theme park ride. There's definitely something fishy going on here and something tells me that we'll find the answers we need over there."

Alex glanced at the security screens. "Uh-oh! I think the guard's realised that dinosaur of ours is a phony! He's coming back this way!"

Hurriedly, the spies disconnected the compowder from the computer and clambered back up the ventilation shaft. No sooner had they closed the grill covering than the guard came back in, having come to the conclusion that the Spinosaurus he saw was just one of the 3D display projectors misbehaving. Somewhat relieved that it had all been a false alarm, he wearily settled back in his chair and finished his hot chocolate, as the girls carefully made their way back up the vent to their rooms.

* * *

On the top floor of the building, Simon Hammond was in his office getting some late-night paperwork out of the way. A good-looking man in his early thirties, he straightened his mustache absentmindedly and settled back in his comfy leather chair as he continued checking through latest manifests for visitors and cargo coming to the island. All of a sudden, his earpiece started beeping and his face took on an expressionless look as though his feelings had been switched off like a lightbulb. He leaned over to the computer on his desk and hit a switch, whereupon an electronic voice began to come through on the speakers.

"SIMON. WE HAVE A SITUATION."

"What is it, DAN?" asked Simon in a robotic and emotionless tone.

"THERE SEEM TO BE SPIES CHECKING THROUGH OUR CLASSIFIED FILES," intoned DAN. "I REGISTERED THE FILES BEING DOWNLOADED IN THE SECURITY ROOM AND ACTIVATED THE HIDDEN CAMERA IN THE MAIN COMPUTER SCREEN THERE."

An image appeared on Simon's computer screen, clearly showing Sam, Clover and Alex in the security room, checking through the system there, blissfully unaware that they had been detected.

"Should I detain them?" inquired Simon.

"NEGATIVE. AN ARREST COULD PROMPT AN INVESTIGATION AND WE CANNOT AFFORD TO HAVE INVESTIGATORS HERE AT THIS STAGE OF THE PLAN. I THEREFORE RECOMMEND THAT THEY MEET AN 'UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENT' WHILST THEY TOUR THE ISLAND TOMORROW."

"Is that wise?" asked Simon. "We're already having to cover for the guests that we have 'acquired' for the operation. Would an accident not draw more attention to us?"

"IT IS A RISK, SIMON," conceded DAN, "BUT ONE WE SHALL HAVE TO TAKE, IN ORDER TO FULFILL THE PRIME DIRECTIVE. YOU WILL MAKE ARRANGEMENTS FOR THEIR ELIMINATION IN THE MORNING."

And with that, the computer screen switched off by itself and Simon blinked, as though waking up from a deep sleep. Then he shrugged to himself and went back to his boring paperwork.

* * *

The sun rose brightly on Dino World island, making the start of a new day and the girls were already up and about, enjoying some breakfast in the canteen downstairs while they planned their next move. The three of them had changed into outfits styled like safari explorers, which Clover thought would be quite appropriate for their planned Jurassic exploration, and Sam had also got out a map of the island, so they could work out the quickest route to the mountain they were planning to investigate.

"Okay, as best as I can tell, the closest we can get to Mount Muldoon via the jeep would at the Stegosaurus area. We'll then have to jump out and make the rest of the journey on foot," said Sam quietly, making sure no-one else could listen in on their conversation.

Alex was a little doubtful about the idea. "I don't know, Sammy. Seems a bit of a long shot to me. I mean, what if it turns out that there's nothing villainous going on at that mountain at all? For all we know, they could simply be building new attractions there after all."

"Well we have to start searching for the missing guests somewhere," pointed out Clover as she finished her cereal, "and we don't really have any other leads to work on. Besides, it will give us a chance to check the island out a bit more."

"I'm more worried about the dinosaurs we'll be encountering," said Sam apprehensively as she folded up the map. "I know they've supposedly been programmed not to harm humans, but there's nothing to stop someone from reprogramming them to attack. If there is someone up to no good here and they realise we're onto them, we could be in for some major trouble."

"Then we better get a move on, before anyone gets wise," said Alex. "And we better watch our step too in case any of the dinosaurs do get hungry. I sure don't want to end up on their lunch menu!"


	5. Stegosaurus Attack!

As soon as the girls had all finished their breakfast, the three of them made their way outside to the parking lot, where the remote-control jeeps were waiting to take visitors around the island. As the girls clambered into one jeep, a computer screen built into the dashboard lit up and a 3-D map of the island appeared.

"WELCOME VISITORS," intoned an electronic voice. "I AM 'DAN' AND IT WILL BE MY PLEASURE TO GUIDE YOU ON THIS TOUR OF 'DINO WORLD'. WHICH AREA WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO FIRST?"

"Err, the Stegosaurus sector, please," said Alex, feeling somewhat uneasy at having a computer having total control of their vehicle.

"THANK YOU VISITOR. YOUR ROUTE IS BEING CALCULATED. PLEASE SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE RIDE."

The jeep started with a bit of a bump, but the ride quickly became much smother as the girls were driven away from the hotel and towards a pair of large 'King Kong'-style wooden gates with flaming torches on either side. As the jeep drew closer, the girls began to worry that they would crash straight into the doors, but they promptly opened up automatically, revealing a magnificent view of hills, grassy plains and large lakes, all occupied by herds of dinosaurs of varying types. On one side of the road, the spies could see a family of long-necked Brachiosauruses munching on the leaves of some trees, while on the other side, some Gallimimuses were peacefully gathered around a lake and dipping the tip of their beaks into the cool water for a drink, taking care not to go to far into the water, lest they short-circuit themselves. Meanwhile, overhead, a pair of Pteranodon could be seen, swooping gracefully trough the air with their magnificent wings.

"Wowza, just look at this place," breathed Sam. "It's like we've actually gone back in time to the actual jurassic period."

"Yeah, it's so realistic, you'd never think that these are all robots," remarked Alex. "They ought to use all these dinosaurs to make a blockbuster movie here or something."

"Yeah well, so long as this over-sized reptiles keep their distance from me, they can do what they like," muttered Clover, who was still feeling a little uncomfortable with all the dinosaurs around her. A short while later, the jeep pulled over by a large grassy plain, upon which were a number of large hind-legged dinosaurs with a series of broad, upright plates running along their spines and long spike-tipped tails.

"Okay, this is our stop," said Sam. "The Stegosaurus habitat. Now let's head over to Mount Muldoon for a little bit of snooping." She took hold of the handle to open the door, but it would not budge.

"Say, what gives? The door's locked!"

"Hey, so's the one on my side," complained Clover, as she pulled fruitlessly at the door handle. "Yo, Danny Boy, what's the big idea? Let us out of here will you?"

"I'M AFRAID I CANNOT DO, YOUNG LADY," came DAN's voice over the speaker. "IT IS FORBIDDEN FOR VISITORS TO LEAVE THEIR VEHICLES IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOUR. IN ADDITION, YOU THREE POSE A THREAT TO SECURITY AND MUST THEREFORE BE NULLIFIED."

"Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of this," gulped Alex. "I guess this means we've been rumbled!"

Suddenly, the ground shook, just a little, but enough to cause the jeep to shake and catch the girls' attention.

"Looks like something else is rumbling," said Sam worriedly. They all turned their heads towards the window facing the plain, and to their horror, a Stegosaurus was charging straight towards them!

"Oh, he looks in a bad mood," said Alex in alarm. "I thought these robo-dudes are meant to be friendly to humans!"

"That crazy computer must have reprogrammed them!" realised Clover as she began to kick at the door, trying to get it open. "We've got to get out of here like now!"

The girls desperately kicked and punched the jeep doors, but all they managed to do was bruise themselves. The jeep shook even more as the Stegosaurus got closer and closer, lowering its head as it prepared to ram right into them. With a roar, the Stegosaurus collided with the vehicle, sending it and its screaming passengers flying right through the air, before crashing on its side on the ground and making a brief roll down the hill.

Luckily for the girls, the jeep's inbuilt airbags were automatically activated when the Stegosaurus had rammed into them, so the girls were protected from the impact by a number of large inflatable cushions that practically cocooned them.

"Ow, that was not cool!" complained Clover as she pulled herself out of the grip of the huge airbags cushioning her. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sam a little dazedly. "Are you hurt, Alex?"

"Only my dignity," groaned Alex. She peered through the cracked glass panel in the roof and let out a small squeal. "Eek, that dinosaur's coming back this way! It's getting ready to smash us with its tail!"

"There's no way I'm going to get some overgrown lizard get the better of me!" said Clover fiercely as she got out her Buzzsaw Wristwatch and activated it, setting its fast spinning blades into motion. Hurriedly, she held the cutting device against the car-door, which was now facing skywards, and there was a terrific display of sparks as she began cutting through the hinges and locks that kept the door shut tight.

"Hurry, Clover! The Stegosaurus' is getting ready to bat us into oblivion!" said Sam urgently as she watched the Stegosaurus move into position and begin to take aim with its spiky tail.

There was a sudden clunking sound as the Buzzsaw Wristwatch finished cutting through and Clover quickly kicked the now-detached door away with her foot. Moving fast, she clambered through the opening, followed by Sam and Alex. With seconds to spare, they managed to leap clear, just as the Stegosaurus' tail smashed into the jeep and skewed the vehicle with its sharp spikes.

"Boy, that dinosaur sure has an attitude problem," breathed Alex as they watched the dinosaur stomp away, seemingly satisfied that it had got its target. It was fortunate for them that the Stegosaurus had been specifically programmed to attack the jeep and as such did not think to hunt for survivors.

"Yeah, we oughta get going before DAN realises that we escaped and sends more nasties out after us," said Sam.

"Sounds cool to me," said Clover. "Anything to keep me as far away from those evil dinosaurs as possible!"

"Um, I wouldn't get your hopes up on that, Clover," said Alex as she checked out the map. "If we're going to lessen the chances of being spotted by the security systems here, we're going to have to do a major trek through the jungle, which is going to be filled with dinosaurs!"

"Oh man," sighed Clover. "Couldn't we just take the road instead? It would be a lot safer."

"Not really, Clover," said Sam grimly. "We'd be left out in the open and that would make it too easy for security here to find us. We'll just have to chance the jungle and hope we'll be able to avoid all the dinosaurs in there."


	6. Hunt Of The Dilophosaurus

Leaving the wreck of the jeep behind them, the girls wearily began making their way through the dense jungle towards the mountain where they hoped they would find some answers to the strange events occurring at Dino World. They had to move slowly, not only because of various obstacles like fallen trees and exotic plants, but also to lessen the chance of running straight into some bloodthirsty dinosaurs intent on having them for lunch.

"Yuck!" complained Clover as she accidentally stepped into a muddy puddle. "All this grotty mud is doing no favors for my boots! Some vacation trip this is turning out to be."

"Ssh!" whispered Alex who had drawn to a sudden halt ahead of her friends and nervously started to look about their surroundings.

"What's wrong, Alex?" asked Sam quietly.

"I thought I heard something moving about behind those trees ahead of us," whispered Alex. "It made some weird noises like a cross between a bird and a lizard."

Sam and Clover both stiffened, their eyes wide with fear. All three of them looked ahead for any sign of the stalking creature that might be ready to pounce on them at any moment.

"Okay, stay absolutely still, guys," said Clover slowly. "Maybe it'll get bored and go away."

"I wouldn't bet on that," hissed Alex. "If DAN's controlling all these robots, then..."

But Alex's words trailed off and the blood drained from her face as from behind the trees emerged a four-foot tall dinosaur with a large head flanked by plate-shaped crests. Although it did not look at that moment especially dangerous, it was without doubt the one dinosaur that Alex did not want to run into.

"A d-d-diloph-ph-phosaur!" she managed to stammer, her legs rapidly turning to jelly as the Dilophosaurus began to move slowly towards them, hissing menacingly.

"Don't panic, Alex," Sam whispered, gripping her friend's shoulders reassuringly. "It's just another overgrown lizard. It's not as scary as the ones in the movies. We can take it down no problem."

That was when the Dilophosaurus abruptly barred its teeth and gave out a frightening shrieking sound as a brightly-coloured cowl suddenly opened up about its neck and began flaring wildly. With a squeak of terror, the girls quickly dived out of the way, narrowly avoiding a large glop of acid that the dilophosaurus had just spat at them from its mouth.

"You were saying, Sammy?" said Clover dryly as they took cover behind some nearby rocks.

"Okay, I guess the park runners are more concerned with spectacle than realism," gulped Sam.

The girls kept their heads down as the Dilophosaurus jumped onto a large log and began to look about its surroundings for its intended prey, sniffing the air carefully for their scent. Suddenly, it swerved its head towards the rocks where the girls were hiding and gave a menacing growl, its frills shaking in anticipation. Before the spies knew what was happening, the Dilophosaurus leapt off the log and bounded towards them, landing right on top of the largest rock in front of them. The girls shrieked as the Dilophosaurus hissed at them, the bulbous sacs on its neck starting to inflate as it prepared to spit its venom at them.

"Look out!" yelled Clover as she grabbed Alex and pulled her out of the way, narrowly missing a glob of acidic goo that managed to clip the side of Alex's backpack. Sam meanwhile tried to leap to the other side of the rocks in order to distract the dinosaur from her friends by making herself a moving target. But as she started to sprint away, her foot caught on a hidden root and she fell flat on her face into the muddy ground. The Dilophosaurus gave an evil toothy grin and began to bound after her, readying its claws to tear her apart. Desperately, Sam tried to pull her foot free from the roots tangled around her foot, but the Dilophosaurus was fast and was almost upon her.

"Hey, frilly-boy! Over here!" shouted a loud voice.

The Dilophosaurus halted and turned its head in annoyance towards the direction of the defiant voice. A few feet away stood a defiant-looking Alex in a fighting stance, apparently with the intention of taking on the dinosaur that had so terrified her in the past. With another hiss, the Dilophosaurus charged at her, its sacs inflating to fire another globule of acid at her. But just as the creature was about to 'open fire' at her, Alex drew out her Yo-yo Lasso and threw it at the Dilophosaurus, the strong cord wrapping tightly around its jaws, clamping them shut! The Dilophosaurus' eyes widened in alarm as it found itself unable to dispense its deadly venom, which was now trapped in its mouth. The dinosaur franticly tried to claw off the cable around its mouth as smoke began to billow out of its ears as the acid began to eat through its circuits. A second later, flames erupted from the creature's head and it collapsed to the ground as all its systems went into shutdown.

"Nice going, Alex," said Clover as the two of them dashed over to Sam and helped her untangle her foot from the roots. "You really showed that dinosaur who's boss!"

"Thanks," said Alex. "I guess seeing that meanie trying to eat Sammy made me realise I had to get over my fear of it and teach it some manners."

"Well I'm sure glad you did," said Sam gratefully as she scrambled to her feet. "You know, I'm now starting to hate dinosaurs almost as much as Clover does."

Clover opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud rhythmic thump-thump noise, like the the sound of giant footsteps echoing around them.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but that's not a good kind of sound is it?" she said nervously.

"Yeah," agreed Alex apprehensively. "Sounds like something way big and fierce with a major appetite heading this way."

"Better get ready with the Trampoline Heels, girls," said Sam urgently. "We ought to get as far away from here as possible."

As the thump-thump noise got louder, the girls looked in the direction of the sound and their faces fell at the sight of the latest horror heading their way. A huge roaring Tyrannosaurus Rex was pushing its way through the trees and marching right towards them!


	7. The Chase

"Yikes! Hop for it!" cried out Alex. Moving quickly, the girls activated their Trampoline Heels and began bouncing as fast as they could away from the T-Rex which was quickening its pace in order to catch up with them. The powerful springs in the heels enabled the spies to keep ahead of the T-Rex, but the girls were starting to tire and the distance between predator and prey was starting to reduce as the hungry dinosaur kept doggedly on their tail.

"It's no good!" shouted Clover, her feet starting to ache from all the bouncing. "This giant lizard isn't giving up. Every-time we get rid of one dinosaur, another one turns up! We're not going to get out of this one!"

Sam and Alex were starting to feel worn out too and as the roaring T-Rex got closer and closer, it was starting to look as if this really was the end for them! In just another few seconds, the giant carnivore would be upon them, ready to deliver an agonising conclusion to their spy careers and their lives.

Then, just as it looked as if the T-Rex was about to catch up with them, the dinosaur skidded to a halt and pulled back the way it came.

"Hey, it's giving up the chase!" said Alex elatedly. "Why's that do you think?"

"Um, maybe it's because of the steep drop ahead of us!" gulped Sam as she spotted a steep hillside ahead of them. "Brace yourselves!"

Unable to slow down due to the momentum of their Trampoline Heels, the girls suddenly found themselves in free fall as the ground disappeared beneath their feet and they started tumbling down the muddy hillside. As the slope got steeper, the girls' fall got faster and faster, until finally, they tumbled right off the edge of the hill and plunged right into a large lagoon, the deep water breaking their fall. A little dazed, the girls quickly swam over to the nearby shore and collapsed in a tired heap on the sandy ground.

"That... was intense!" Clover managed to say as they caught their breath.

"Totally!" said Alex as she pulled some seaweed out of her wavy hair. "Yuck! Sure hope this doesn't mess up my perm."

"Never mind your hairdo right now, Alex," said Sam with sobriety. "We need to get under cover before more dinosaurs get on our trail."

Clover looked about and spotted a cave opening in the cliff-face a short distance from them. "Well how about we chill out in there for a bit. It looks pretty sheltered and would make a good hiding place."

"So long as there aren't any dinosaurs already in there," said Alex wearily, feeling too worn out for another chase. Cautiously, the spies approached the cave and peered inside.

"Looks pretty vast in here," remarked Sam. "Perhaps it's the opening to some kind of tunnel."

"Yeah, but leading where?" wondered Alex. "To some more bloodthirsty monsters?"

Before the pessimistic discussion could progress any further, a small growling noise came from further on into the cave. As the girls watched wide-eyed, a Velociraptor emerged from the darkness and began eyeing the spies dubiously.

"Oh great, here we go again," sighed Clover. "Everyone get ready to run for it."

But as the girls tensed themselves to leap away, the Velociraptor did something that took them completely by surprise. It woofed at them!

"Huh?!" exclaimed the spies in unison as the Raptor shifted into a play bow position and began wagging its tail enthusiastically.

"Wait, is that a dinosaur or a dog?" asked a confused Sam.

The girls were still trying to comprehend what they were seeing when a figure emerged from the darkness behind the Raptor. It was a good-looking young man, albeit slightly scruffy and unshaven, dressed in a battered and torn 'jungle explorer' style outfit, complete with leather hat, and he seemed greatly relieved at seeing the girls.

"Hi there," he said with a cheery smile, patting the Raptor on the head. "I was beginning to think I'd never see another friendly face again. Sorry if Toothy here gave you a fright."

"Oh, that's okay," said Clover as she looked dreamily at the man. "We're glad to see a friendly, and good-looking, face around here too."

* * *

A few minutes later, everybody had gathered around a small campfire in the cave and began exchanging notes on what had been going on. The man in the explorer outfit had introduced himself as Doctor Malcolm Grant, an archeologist who had come to the island on holiday, only to find himself being held prisoner by the 'Dino World' security team.

"They came to my room one night and dragged me out, saying they required me for some task," continued Grant. "I managed to break free and escape into the jungle, only to find myself being chased by all the dinosaur robots that live here. I was only able to loose them when I jumped into a ravine and I've been hiding out in this cave ever since."

"And where does your Raptor friend fit in?" asked Alex as she watched the Velociraptor with distrust.

"Toothy here was sent to hunt me down," said Grant as he scratched the purring Raptor's ear, "but he fell into the Ravine after me and got trapped between some rocks. Luckily I had a degree in computer electronics as well as archeology, so I was able to get to his systems and reprogram him to act like a dog, something more friendly that would help protect me from the other dinosaurs."

"And you've no idea what this task that you were needed for was?" asked Clover.

"No. The only thing I did learn is that it's definitely the computer running the show and it seems to be controlling the minds of the entire staff through those earpieces they wear. They tried to put one on me, but I managed to get away before they could do so."

"Well, whatever is going on, it's certainly big," said Sam. "We better call Jerry for backup straight away."

She opened her compowder and tried to make contact with Jerry's office, but all that came through was static.

"Oh great, there must be a jamming signal being broadcast somewhere," groaned Alex. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to tackle the baddies on our own," said Sam. "As soon as everyone's rested, we'll have to find someway of discovering where our mad computer is hanging out so we can take him down."

"Yeah, but if we step out of the cave, we're bound to run into either DAN's brainwashed security force on the main road or more robot dinosaurs in the jungle that want to eat us. And we're not even sure if Mount Muldoon is the baddies' main hangout anyway," pointed out Clover.

"Hey, I might be able to help you there," said Grant. "This cave leads to a number of different passages and whilst I haven't yet explored them all, I think at least one of them runs right into Mount Muldoon. Maybe we'll be able to find what you're looking for down there."

"Awesome!" said Alex. "That's like the first upbeat news we've heard all day!"


	8. The Armageddon Plan

A short while later, the spies, along with Grant and Toothy, began to make their way down the various tunnels that led into the heart of Mount Muldoon. As they got further in, the darkness became absolute, so the girls donned their respective Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses which enabled them to see where they were going, while Grant carefully felt his way along, having already gotten used to using his other senses to find his way along the narrow passageways.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" whispered Alex. They all paused for a minute and listened. From up ahead, they could hear a definite mechanical click-click sound as though belonging to some vast machine.

"It seems to be coming from ahead of us," remarked Sam. Gingerly, everyone crept forward until they spotted a shaft of light ahead of them. It was coming through the gaps of a large ventilation grill set into the ground ahead of them. As they all moved closer and peered through the gaps in the vent, their mouths dropped as they looked upon a large chamber filled with various computer stations at which a number of people were at work looking zombie-like as they busied themselves at their keyboards, all with mind-controlling earpieces in place. Some of those people were dressed in lab-coats and overalls, but a lot of others were dressed in everyday clothes and tourist outfits.

"Well, I guess this means we've found our missing tourists," said Clover as they watched the brainwashed people below them. "Whatcha suppose they're working on?"

"More to the point, what's that freaky thing?" asked Alex, pointing to a large spherical machine set in the centre of the room. It unnervingly reminded her of the 'Death Star' from 'Star Wars', though instead of a large blaster dish, it had a builtin rectangular light that glowed a sinister red, like an electronic eye watching over its unwilling subjects. The mechanical sphere then spun on its base as it registered two more figures entering the chamber and making their way over to it.

"I regret to say, DAN, that the three spies have eluded us," said Simon Hammond in a monotone voice as he and Dr. Sarah Dearing stood to attention before the gigantic supercomputer. "They took cover in the jungle before our security force could reach them."

"I AM AWARE OF THAT, SIMON," intoned DAN in a deep echoey voice, its red light flashing as it spoke. "I HAD ATTEMPTED TO ELIMINATE THEM MYSELF, BUT THEY MANAGED TO ELUDE THE DINO-UNITS I DISPATCHED AFTER THEM."

"Should we delay the project?" asked Dr. Dearing in an equally emotionless voice.

"NEGATIVE. THE PRIME DIRECTIVE MUST BE FULFILLED, TO CREATE AS AUTHENTIC A DINOSAUR EXPERIENCE AS POSSIBLE. TO DO THAT, THE TRACTOR BEAM MUST BE COMPLETED IN TIME IN ORDER TO GET HOLD OF ASTEROID 372 AND SMASH IT INTO THE EARTH."

"Smash into the Earth?!" exclaimed Grant in horror. The girls frantically went 'Shh!' at him, but it was too late. All heads below were now turning upwards towards the ventilation grill, through which the girls, Grant and Toothy could be seen.

"The intruders are here," said Hammond simply.

"ACKNOWLEDGED," said DAN and before the girls and Grant could react, the grill beneath them swung open and all four of them tumbled down right into the chamber and into the waiting arms of buff security men who had moved with surprising speed and managed to catch them all before they could hit the solid ground. Toothy was lucky as he was not standing on the grill when it opened up, so he had not fallen down like the others. With an alarmed woof, he quickly scampered away back down the cramped passageway above, before anyone could climb up after him.

"Nice going, Doc," muttered Sam at Grant as the guards quickly grabbed them along with Clover and Alex. "You totally let the bad guys catch us!"

"Sorry," groaned Grant as DAN examined the captured intruders before it, the beam from its scanner eye casting an intense red light over them.

"EXCELLENT," said DAN. "THE MALE IS DOCTOR MALCOLM GRANT, WHO WILL BE USEFUL FOR OUR PROJECT."

"You mean the project where you smash an asteroid into the entire planet? What kind of crazy supervillain scheme is that?" demanded Clover.

"I AM MERELY FOLLOWING MY PROGRAMMING," responded DAN. "MY DESIGNERS PROGRAMMED ME TO DELIVER A DINOSAUR EXPERIENCE AS AUTHENTIC AS POSSIBLE. SINCE MY HISTORY LOGS INDICATED THAT ALL DINOSAURS WERE ALL DESTROYED IN A METEORITE COLLISION, IT WAS LOGICAL TO RECREATE THAT EXPERIENCE. THEREFORE, A TRACTOR BEAM IS BEING CONSTRUCTED TO DRAW ASTEROID 372 INTO THIS SOLAR SYSTEM AND COLLIDE IT WITH THE EARTH. THEN MY PROGRAM WILL BE COMPLETE AND I CAN REST."

"That's just nuts!" exclaimed Alex. "That has got to be like the most wacky bad-guy scheme I've ever heard."

"DAN must have a short circuit causing him to malfunction," realised Sam. "Maybe he blew a fuse from having to control all the dinosaurs on this island."

"MY PROGRAMMERS HAD A SIMILAR OPINION WHEN THEY DISCOVERED MY PLANS," responded DAN. "SIMON HERE HAD PLANNED TO SHUT ME DOWN AS A RESULT AND HAVE ME SCRAPPED. IT THUS BECAME NECESSARY TO SEIZE CONTROL OF THE MINDS OF THE ENTIRE STAFF HERE VIA THEIR COMMUNICATION EARPIECES IN ORDER TO MAKE THEM DO MY BIDDING."

"Okay, so you're a super-crazy mind-controlling computer with a majorly lunatic death wish," said Clover dryly. "I get that bit. But why kidnap several of the guests here?"

"IN ORDER TO BUILD THE TRACTOR BEAM, SPECIFIC SCIENTIFIC EXPERTISE WAS REQUIRED. IT WAS THEREFORE NECESSARY TO RECRUIT VISITING GUESTS WITH HIGH SCIENTIFIC QUALIFICATIONS, TO ASSIST WITH THE CONSTRUCTION WORK. NOW, WITH THE AID OF DOCTOR GRANT HERE, WITH HIS EXPERTISE IN COMPUTER ELECTRONICS, THE BEAM WILL BE COMPLETED ON SCHEDULE."

"Never!" shouted Grant. "There is nothing on this Earth that will ever convince me to..."

But his words trailed off as one of the guards inserted a mind-control earpiece into his left ear. The look on Grant's face turned blank and he stiffened like a robot waiting for instructions.

"What are your instructions, master?" he asked in a impassive voice as one of the guards released him.

"ASSIST WITH THE COMPLETION OF THE TRACTOR BEAM TARGETING SYSTEM," stated DAN. "THEN YOU WILL PROCEED WITH INSTALLING THE MACHINERY INTO MY MAIN SYSTEMS, SO THAT I ALONE MAY CONTROL THE TRACTOR BEAM." The large computer than addressed the guards holding the spies. "HAVE THE OTHER THREE INTRUDERS SECURED. THEY MAY BE ALLOWED TO WITNESS THE FULFILLMENT OF THE PRIME DIRECTIVE AND THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL LIFE ON THIS PLANET."


	9. Raptor Rescue

A short while later, the spies were tightly bound back-to-back by rope and dumped against the wall in a corner of the room as work progressed fast on the completion of the tractor beam. As the trussed-up girls watched on helplessly, a number of technicians wheeled in a trolley upon which was what looked like a large satellite dish, connected by a series of cables and wires to a miniaturized targeting computer, which the brainwashed Grant proceeded to examine and program.

"Okay, we've faced a lot of crazy baddies over the years, but never one bent on suicide!" remarked Alex as Grant finished his work on the computer and the technicians began lifting the apparatus via a crane in order to place the device on top of DAN. As soon as the dish was in place, various scientists began connecting the device directly to the large spherical computer as though it were a crown being placed on a king's head.

"ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONING PERFECTLY," reported DAN once the last connection was made. "TRACTOR BEAM IS NOW FULLY OPERATIONAL. ACTIVATION IN 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0."

A beam of glowing blood-orange light shot out from the satellite dish and travelled up through a now-open hatchway in the ceiling, along a long passageway and out of the top of the mountain, zooming right into the evening sky. The beam soared through the atmosphere and into space, cruising past the various planets of the solar system before finding its target: A large asteroid right on the edge of the system, which the beam engulfed and began dragging right towards Earth.

"TARGET ACQUIRED," reported DAN. "THE ASTEROID IS IN THE GRIP OF OUR TRACTOR BEAM AND IS BEING REDIRECTED TOWARDS THE EARTH. COLLISION WILL OCCUR IN 15 MINUTES."

The girls listened to all this in dismay. "Oh, this is bad," bemoaned Clover. "We've got to do something!"

Sam scanned the room, searching for anything that could give them an advantage. She noticed a computer bank next to DAN with an aerial placed on top. A pulsing red light on the top of the aerial kept blinking on-and-off and Sam suddenly realised that it was blinking in sequence with the inbuilt lights of the earpieces controlling DAN's unwilling workers.

"Say, I wonder if that's the device that DAN's using to handle the mind-control earpieces," she whispered. "If we could take that out, we might be able to break his hypnotic control over everyone here."

"Sounds worth a shot," said Alex. "But we've got to get free ourselves first. Can't you use the Buzzsaw Wristwatch again, Clover?"

"No chance," said Clover as she struggled against their bonds. "These ropes are so tight that I can't reach it. Any other ideas?"

As if on cue, the ventilator grill next to them suddenly peeled back and the girls were surprised to see a reptilian head poke out, wagging its tongue enthusiastically.

"Hey, it's Toothy!" realised Clover as the dog-brained Raptor crawled out of the vent and began chewing through the ropes binding the girls together. Within a matter of seconds, they were free.

"Nice going, Toothy," said Alex as she patted the cheery dinosaur on the head. "That was really smart, finding an air-vent to get in here. Who's a clever doggy?"

"A girl patting a dinosaur. That's something you don't see everyday," commented Clover, finding the whole thing weird.

"Enough with the petting, guys," said Sam. "Right now, we've got a suicidal computer to stop!"

Luckily, the brainwashed workers had not realised that their prisoners were now on the loose, so the girls and Toothy quietly crept along towards what they hoped was the mind-control machine. It took a tense couple of minutes to avoid being seen, using the different computer-banks as cover, but they finally managed to reach the machine.

"Okay, so what now?" asked Alex.

"Easy. We pull the plug out," said Sam. She grabbed hold of the main power cable in order to wrench it out, only to jerk it back as a charge of electricity zapped her hand.

"Ow! It's booby-trapped!" she said as she rubbed her stinging fingers.

Alarm bells suddenly started blaring and the girls looked up to see the security guards charging towards them. As they got nearer, Toothy leapt forward and growled menacingly at them, forcing the brainwashed henchmen to keep their distance.

"Okay, we're so running out of options. What do we do now?" asked Clover frantically as the guards carefully began to circle past Toothy, trying to avoid getting ripped apart by the Raptor's sharp talons.

"We'll just have to go for a less subtle approach," said Sam as she and Alex grabbed a couple of nearby desk stools and began whacking the machine with it. Smoke began to billow out as the girls kept on with their relentless assault and as the guards finally managed to get past Toothy, the whole computer burst into flames, the light on the top of its aerial abruptly went off. All at once, the earpieces all switched off and everyone in the room, except for the girls, blinked and yawned as if coming out of a trance.

"Not exactly shrewd, but what the heck?" grinned Alex.

"What's happening?" asked Simon Hammond, scratching his head in bewilderment. "Has DAN been shut down yet? Who are all these people?"

DAN began spinning back and forth on its base in alarm as it realised that its entire workforce was no longer under its control. "ALERT! ALERT! SECURITY IS COMPROMISED! REINFORCEMENTS REQUIRED!"

As the crazed computer became more and more frenzied, the girls quickly explained to everyone what was going on.

"So we have like seven minutes before that meteor smashes in the Earth. Anyone here have any ideas on how we stop it?" asked Clover.

"Well if we reverse the beam settings, the asteroid should zoom away from Earth instead of colliding with it," said Dr. Dearing as she dashed over to a computer terminal and began tapping into the keyboard, trying to access the Tractor Beam settings. However, all she managed to get on the screen was a message reading '_ACCESS DENIED_' in big red letters.

"YOU FORGET THAT I AM WIRED INTO THE TRACTOR BEAM," intoned DAN defiantly. "SO LONG AS I REMAIN OPERATIONAL, YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OF THE BEAM."

"DAN, please stop this!" implored Hammond. "You were built to entertain tourists, not to destroy the world!"

"MY PURPOSE IS TO RECREATE HISTORY," corrected DAN, "AND THAT INCLUDES RECREATING THE EXTINCTION OF THE DINOSAURS. IT IS WHAT I WAS PROGRAMMED TO DO."

"No, it's not!" yelled Hammond. "I didn't have you constructed for that! You were simply meant to guide the dinosaurs here. This is a theme park for heaven's sake!"

"Forget it, pal," said Sam soothingly. "Your wacko computer has totally gone off the deep end. Is there any chance we can just switch this thing off?"

"NEGATIVE," stated DAN. "YOU WILL NOT BE PERMITTED TO SHUT ME DOWN. YOU MAY HAVE LIBERATED MY WORKFORCE, BUT NOT THE CREATURES THAT I WAS BUILT TO CONTROL."

No sooner did DAN finish speaking, a large metal door set in one side of the room began to slide open and a T-Rex burst through the opening and into the chamber!


	10. T-Rex Showdown!

The menacing Tyrannosaurus stomped further into the room, roaring loudly at the terrified humans around it. This T-Rex was smaller in size compared to the one that had chased the spies earlier, about the size of a big elephant. But it was no-less deadly and it began to stride forward to attack those threatening its computerized master.

Everyone began to scatter as the T-Rex stomped after its prey, trying to decide which human it should eat first. Even Toothy dived under a desk, trying to hide from the fearsome predator in the room. Some scientists scrambled for the exit, only to find it had been locked shut by DAN, thus leaving them to dash this way and that as the T-Rex ran after them, snapping its powerful jaws as it tried to ensnare them with its sharp teeth. As the room descended into chaos, Dr. Dearing tripped over a cable and clouted her head on a workbench, sending her into a state of blissful unconsciousness, while Hammond got swept up in the crowd trying to escape the fierce dinosaur.

"Oh terrific," cried out Clover as she, Sam and Alex took cover behind a computer bank. "You know, I've had all I can take of being chased by these obnoxious reptiles."

"Same here," said Alex, an idea popping into her head. "How about we take down this giant man-eater once and for all. Follow my lead!"

Alex quickly told the girls her plan and as the T-Rex paused for a second in its pursuit, the spies leapt from their hiding place and began bouncing on their Trampoline Heels right towards the T-Rex. Upon seeing them, the dinosaur gave another roar and thrust its head forward to chomp down on the spies, but they quickly bounced out of the way and began circling the dinosaur, moving so fast that the robot-lizard could not keep track of them. It swayed one way to the other, trying to spot its attackers, but the spies were bouncing around so fast that it had no chance of keeping up with them.

"Now, here's a little trick I picked up from 'Empire Strikes Back'," grinned Alex as she fired out the expandable cable from her Bungee Belt at the T-Rex's feet. Sam and Clover did likewise and as the cable buckles took hold of the T-Rex, the spies bounced around the dinosaur faster and faster, wrapping its feet more and more with the strong cables. By the time the T-Rex realised what was happening, its feet were completely ensnared by the cables, thus immobilizing its movement. With an angry roar, the T-Rex leant forward, its jaws wide open as it made one last attempt to gobble up the girls. But with its feet tied up by the cables, it lost its balance and began to tumble, right towards DAN!

"NO!" cried out DAN. "THIS CANNOT BE NOT PERMITTED! THIS CANNOT..."

But the mad computer's cries were to no avail. The dinosaur's open jaws collided straight into DAN, the sharp teeth tearing right into the large mechanical sphere. Sparks, flames and smoke began to seep out of both machines and DAN gave a final garbled cry as all his systems went into shutdown.

"Yeah! Way to knock those mean machines back to the stone age, Alex!" said Clover jubilantly as she gave her friend a high five.

As the smoke cleared, Sam dived straight for Dr. Dearing's computer terminal and tried to access the Tractor Beam's systems, since Dearing was still out cold and unable to do it herself. With DAN now out of commission, Sam hoped that she would be able to send the signal instructing the Tractor Beam to push the asteroid away from Earth. But time was quickly running out and beads of sweat trailed down her forehead as she desperately tried to get though to the system. Out in space, the giant rocky asteroid was drawing closer and was just starting to enter the Earth's atmosphere. In just another minute, it would collide and cause the whole planet to be smashed into fragments.

Then, just as all hope seemed to be lost, there was a triumphant ding from the computer and the screen gave a message reading '_ACCESS GRANTED. REVERSAL SIGNAL NOW BEING TRANSMITTED_'. As everyone in the room watched, the light of the tractor beam turned bright blue and pulsed with more energy than before, while out in space, the asteroid suddenly began to reverse course, moving fast away from the Earth and out of the Solar System all together.

For a tense moment, everyone in the chamber held their breath, then a reassuring message appeared on the computer screen:

'_COLLISION AVERTED_.'

There followed a chorus of jubilant cries as all those present realised that the danger had passed. Toothy gave a cheerful dance about the room as Clover and Alex ran forward to hug Sam, who had slumped into a chair with a sigh of relief.

"Whew, that was intense," said Sam with a tired smile.

* * *

With DAN now deactivated, all the dinosaurs on the island, with the exception of Toothy, instantly went into shutdown and the jamming signal that was being broadcast also ceased transmission, so the girls were finally able to get through to Jerry at WOOHP. An hour or so later, Jerry arrived with a clean-up team to dismantle the remains of DAN and help the bewildered guests and various kidnap victims get back home.

"Excellent work, ladies," said Jerry as he met the girls at the hotel reception area. "I'm only sorry I couldn't join you sooner. It sounds as though you had quite a rip-roaring adventure."

"Yeah well, after all that loud roaring from that mean T-Rex, my ears are going to be ringing for quite some time," remarked Alex.

"At least Mr Hammond has decided not to let a computer run the entire show," said Sam. "When this place reopens, he'll be relying more on actual people to help keep things in order."

"Malcolm's decided to stay here and advise on the reprogramming of the robots here," added Clover, a little sad at not getting the chance to get to know Grant a bit better. "Seems he's developed quite a bond with his pet dinosaur now."

"Yeah, Toothy was kinda cute for a Raptor," said Alex. "I'm kinda sorry that we had to say goodbye."

"I guess you won't be sorry to see the back of this place, Clover, after putting up with all those dinosaurs," said Sam.

Clover smiled. "Oh, I don't know. Taking down that T-Rex was kinda fun. After all this, I guess I've gotten over my dino-phobia now."

"That's good to hear," said Jerry. "By the way, Mr Hammond expresses his gratitude for freeing him and his staff from DAN's mind control and as a token of thanks, he's decided to give you girls free life membership at 'Dino World', so you can have a few days off here if you like."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Jerr," laughed Sam as she and the others hastily made their way to the WOOHP copter. "After the last couple of days, we've had enough of dinosaurs to last us a real long time!"


End file.
